johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whips
There's a lot of items that Simon can aquire on his quest. Every one of them has their own strengths and weaknesses. Some of them are easy to get while others require a good deal of investigation to find. Whips Simon's weapon of choice is, of course the whip (or Vampire Killer) to fight enemies. There are 5 whips in this game, most of them are in the towns and even have a hefty price tag attached to them. Leather Whip This is the initial whip Simon will start out with at the beginning of the game. Because this is a starter weapon, it has very low stopping power and it's also limited in range. Thorn Whip You can get this whip either before or after you traverse Berkeley Mansion (that is if you can get 100 hearts in that time span). This whip unlike the leather whip can do more, apart from doing more damage than the leather whip it also has a longer reach, allowing you to attack enemies from a safer distance. Chain Whip This whip is available in the Town of Veros. The Chain Whip has a better damage output than the Thorn Whip, but it has the same range as the Leather Whip. However, this is ideal for those Mansion enemies and later in the game. Morning Star Found in the Town of Oldon. The Morning Star whip is one of the finest whips around. This will make fighting against some of the bigger enemies much easier. Fire Whip At the very end of the game, you'll come across a wizard in the Cove who will magically enhance the Morning Star and make it into an amazing stream of fire. This is the most powerful whip in the game as it can defeat most enemies with one swing. Hearts These items can be found when you defeat an enemy. The main item of Castlevania, hearts are very versatile in Simon's Quest. They can be used for certain sub-weapons, they can also buy you special items or powerful whips. They can also increase Simon's health meter once he collects enough hearts. The small one is worth 1, the big half heart is worth 4 and the whole big heart is worth 8. Sub-Weapons Simon will also find some sub-weapons that he can use. Most of them are in Towns, but some are on the beaten path. Knife This is a standard knife that can be either be made to use for consuming cooked meat or attacking small enemies. This is a standard sub-weapon which doesn't do a lot of damage and also has a limited range. But it deosn't require hearts to use, so this is ideal if you want to preserve hearts or are out of them. Silver Knife Found in Carmilla Cemetary by a mysterious merchant that be only seen with somebody using Garlic. The Silver Knife has more damage output than the regular Knife and also has more range (can fly halfway across the screen). But unlike the regular Knife, it requires hearts in order to use. Which is the sub-weapon's only weak point. Gold Knife This is found in Brahm's Mansion after defeating the Grim Reaper. This is one of the more powerful sub-weapons in the game as it can defeat most enemies with just one throw, and it can fly all the way across the screen. Though it requires a few hearts in order to use, so use it sparingly. Holy Water This can be bought either before or after Berkley Mansion. Despite it's low damage output, this is a very useful sub-weapon. This is because it's the only sub-weapon that can break blocks (especially those on the floor where the whip can't reach), use this to uncover merchants who are underneath houses in towns. Plus, this doesn't use any hearts so it can be used even when you don't have any hearts. Diamond This is found in Denia Woods just beyond Brahm's Mansion, though it's quite difficult to get to this sub-weapon as you have to cross a system of moving platforms in order to reach the area with this sub-weapon. This is a quirky and difficult weapon to use. It has a good damage output, however it's trajectory is something to get used to as it goes in a 90 degree angle and also bounces off of floors, walls and ceilings which can be quite useful against enemies that cling to floors, walls or cielings and are too low to the ground to be hit with the whip. Sacred Flames This sub-weapon can be found underneath breakable blocks in Dabi's Path. The Sacred Flames does a lot of damage to many enemies. Once thrown, they rise into the air creating a wall of flames that can also provide defense for Simon. But this sub-weapon uses a lot of hearts, so use this sparingly. Oak Stake Oak Stakes can be bought by merchants in all of the 5 Mansions in the game. Though this is a very effective sub-weapon, but they're more tools which you need to shatter the orb seals that conceal Dracula's Body Parts. Plus once you use an Oak Stake, it disappears from your inventory (though you can buy another one if you have enough hearts). Magic Items There are also Magic items that you can use, there are crystals that will allow you to perform magical feats. White Crystal This magic item can be bought right from the start if you so choose. But nevertheless, you need this crystal before you enter Berkley Mansion. The reason for this is because the blue colored platforms at the beginning of Berkley Mansion are invisible unless you have this, and you need this crystal to exchange it for a new one as you progress through the game. Blue Crystal You can exchange the White Crystal in the Town of Alijiba for this. The Blue Crystal has a better level in magic as this can lift water from lakes and reveal what is underneath a lake once Simon crouches near a lake. Red Crystal You can exchange the Blue Crystal for this in the Town of Aldra. This Crystal can do everything that the previous 2 crystals can do and more. When you're at Jam Wasteland, you can go to the end of that Wasteland and crouch on the second block to the left, this will create a small cyclone that'll take you to Bodley Mansion. Garlic Loaves of Garlic in this game isn't just to wore off vampires (or to put on italian foods). This is like poison to enemies, though it doesn't do a lot fo damage, but it can hold the enemy in place while you can defeat them. They also reveal things that are hidden (like merchants). Laurels Found in many locations in the game. Laurels will temperarily render you invulnerable to enemies and other dangerous environments. Though, you'll discover that these are not just a luxury item, you'll need to use them to traverse through large areas of poison swamp, so make sure you have a decent amount of Laurels before you walk thourgh a poison swamp. Silk Bag Found at the very end of Graveyard Duck and only be found by an adventurer with Garlic. This can increase the carrying capabilities of an adventurer. Initially, you can only carry 4 Garlic and 4 Laurels each, the silk bag will allow you to carry twice as much Garlic and Laurels. Magic Cross After defeating Carmilla, you'll gain this item, it has no physical feature, but you'll need this item if you're to venture to Dracula's Castle. Dracula's Body Parts As you venture into the 5 mansions, you'll come across orb seals that have one of 5 Dracula's Body parts. These parts are not just key items, they have their own unique feature that can help you in the game. Dracula's Rib This is the first of the 5 Dracula's Body Parts you'll aquire. When equiped, this can produce a shield like object that'll be in front of Simon which will protect him from most minor projectiles (like fireballs), but it only activaltes when Simon is standing, not while he's moving. Dracula's Heart This is found in Rover Mansion, though it doesn't have an immediate feature but you will needs this body part at Dead River so the guide will take you to Brahm's Mansion. Dracula's Eyeball Found in Brahm's Mansion. When you have this body part equipped, it'll allow you to see items that are hidden inside breakable blocks (even clues). This can be used to backtrack and find hidden items that you might have missed before. Dracula's Nail Found in Bodley Mansion. When equipped this body part will give Simon's Whip block breaking capabilities. This is good if you like to use the whip to break blocks. Dracula's Ring This is the last of Dracula's Body part. Though it isn't really a body part and because of this, this doesn't give you special abilities (despite that it said to clear a Blockade, but it's just a rumor).